Principle Investigator: Fisher, Aron B. CORE D: CELL CULTURE AND ANIMAL HUSBANDRY CORE LABORATORY Sandra R. Bates, Ph.D Research Assistant Professor Department of Physiology Core Director Linda K. Gonzales, Ph.D. Sr. Research Associate Children's Hospital of Philadelphia Co-investigator ABSTRACT The Cell Culture and Animal Husbandry Core laboratory will serve as a source for biologic materials for the Program Project. It will provide cell culture facilities and expertise as well as animal husbandry service. Specifically, the Core will isolate primary cells for culture and maintain various cell lines. Type II cells will be the principal primary cell type prepared. The alveolar cells will be isolated from the lungs of adult rats, adult mice and neonatal rats and from human and mouse fetal lung tissue using well-characterized methodology which retain or recover important features of alveolar type II cells, especially those related to surfactant metabolism. In addition, the Core will provide support for the maintenance of the four mutant mice colonies planned, including documentation and coordination for the breeding of the gene-targeted mice. The Core is located in the main IFEM laboratory and contains all equipment necessary for cell maintenance and propagation including incubators, laminar flow hoods, inverted microscopes, a sterile room, and an autoclave. In addition, we have a subcontract with Children's Hospital of Pennsylvania (CHOP) for the purchase and preparation of human fetal lung type II cells. The